


Interruption

by twizzle



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Merrill won't shut up, partial voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill accidentally walks in on Isabela and Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

Merrill yawned as she wound her way through the streets of Lowtown, the route between the Hanged Man and the Alienage one that was now known to her and well travelled. She and Hawke had stayed late with Varric, electing to curl up in his rooms and doze drunkenly as he regaled them with his most recent story.

Drunken dozing and slight snuggling had turned to sleeping, and she had awoken curled up under one of Varric’s spare blankets with Hawke’s arm around her waist. It wasn’t a bad way to wake up really, all things considered. Especially as she seemed to be lacking a hangover – unlike Anders, who had been sprawled out on the table muttering as he pressed his fingertips against his forehead, the healing light glowing blue as he attempted to pull the fog of alcohol from his brain.

“Careful Daisy, you know the early morning streets can be as dangerous as the night time ones.” Varric told her, noticing as she padded around the room before she left.

“I’ll be fine.” She replied, giving him a reassuring smile. She liked it, being cared for. It reminded her of being with her clan – having people to look out for her who were concerned for her safety. But Varric never tried to control her or tell her what she was doing was wrong, and she appreciated that. He was one of the few who left her to make her own decisions.

“I can walk you to your door if needs be.” He said.

His concern was sweet.

“You know I can look after myself. Besides, the gangs should be heading home by now – the sun is almost up.”

He gave her a nod and she left and, aside from a few catcalls – this was Lowtown after all – she made it back to the Alienage fine, ready to see the stalls setting up for the day.

“Aneth ara.” She greeted the kind vendor with Dalish markings who peddled her wares outside her home. She had always been kind to Merrill, having recognised her origins and the struggle to adapt to a new way of life in the Shem cities; so Merrill always greeted her with a smile and a warm welcome.

So it was with a light step and good mood that Merrill entered her home, expecting to find it empty, as it always was; and not to find Fenris and Isabela rutting on the floor.

“Oh my!” Merrill exclaimed, hands flying to her mouth in shock as the door swung shut behind her. “I’ve never seen it done quite like _that_ \- I mean, it’s rather acrobatic – you must be very flexible Isabela – but oh this is a private moment! I shouldn’t be seeing this! I’ll just go over there and wait for you to finish.”

“Kitten-“ Isabela started, as Merrill made her way towards her bedroom, before the small elf turned back with a quizzical expression.

“Wait why are you in my house? I mean it’s a nice house but it can get rather damp and the floor _must_ be uncomfortable and oh Fenris! I didn’t realise you had markings _there_ , that must have hurt – I had a sore there once that was very tender and I shouldn’t have admitted to that I should stop talking.”

Isabela sighed and stood up, straightening out her top to cover herself at least partially.

“Sorry Kitten, I know we should have asked first.” She said, “But we needed somewhere private.”

“I don’t understand.” Merrill replied. “You have a room in the Hanged Man – you could have gone there – I thought I could hear you last night! You sounded to be enjoying yourself. Not that I know what you sound like when you’re enjoying yourself, I only listened the once when you were seeing that nice man against the tree-“

“Merrill.” Fenris’ deep voice cut off her rambling. Her gaze flickered to him and her eyes widened before she looked away quickly; nudity was nothing she had ever been shy of, having grown up in camp privacy was hardly commonplace – but she knew there was something different about nudity when arousal drove it.

“I loaned my place to Aveline and Donnic.” Isabela told her, crossing her arms as she leant to the side, hip bumping against the table as Fenris made to stand behind her and shield himself. “She needed a good seeing to, and they could hardly fuck in the barracks. We assumed you would be spending the night at Varric’s, and thought we would have left by the time you returned…”

“But why come here?” Merrill asked. “You don’t need anywhere private for your activities, I’ve heard all about your romps in the streets and the docks and the taverns and-“

“Can you not?” Fenris said, tone clipped in annoyance. Well, Merrill assumed it was annoyance as Fenris was always annoyed about _something_ , but the slight colour to his cheeks suggested it could be embarrassment… although she supposed it could have been the exertion, too. Which made her blush again in turn as she remembered exactly _what_ she had interrupted.

“Would you like to finish?” She asked, suddenly concerned that they would both be incredibly unsatisfied and annoyed with her. “I’ve never done it myself but there was this boy once who liked to touch my breasts and he always said-“

“Don’t listen to boys.” Isabela said. “Half the words that come out their mouths are nonsense, the other half is lies.”

“Is that how you think of me?” Fenris asked quietly.

Isabela smirked.

“You’re a man. All of what you say is filth.” She snuck a quick, deep kiss over her shoulder from him before turning back to Merrill.

“We should leave you.” Fenris said, taking the opportunity of Merrill’s momentary shock to collect and dress in his underclothes from where they lay on the floor.

“No, it’s fine! Stay, we can have some tea or I can cook breakfast – I’ve been told it’s an important meal – and you’ll need your strength back after all of that… I’m rambling again, sorry.”

“Don’t worry Kitten.” Isabela said and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “We’ll let you keep your breakfast.”

She picked up her boots and scarf from by the door and left, Fenris following with his armour clutched to his chest and muttering.

“Well.” Merrill said to herself and flopped down on her chair. “That was not how I thought I would start the day.” She stared at the floor for a moment, running over the encounter in her mind, before she stood once again.

“I need to tell Varric.”


End file.
